sakuragakuinfandomcom-20200214-history
Yubikiri
Yubikiri (ユビキリ;Pinky Promise) is a song from the 2016 nendo and was performed by the 3rd year students Sara Kurashima and Mirena Kurosawa. Color Coding is based off 2016 nendo. Sara Mirena Lyrics |-|Romaji= Nee kyou to iu hi ga kita koto de kizuita yorokobi ga aru omoi wa tsuujitetan da ne nee kyou to iu hi ga kita koto de kizuita kanashimi mo aru setsunai kurai shiawase hikidashi no nooto ni afuredasu jounetsu wo kakitomete negai wo kometa hibi yo yoromeki nagara mo tashika ni aruite kita kimi no kaketa omajinai de asu e to niji ga kakaru YUBIKIRI de hajimaru akiramekaketa michi mou ichido koko kara dekakeyou hora kotoba ni wa dekinai fukiyouna sayounara wo ima yasashiku tsuyoku koyubi de musubu yo nee doushite umaku ienai no gomakasou toshite bakari kokoro no oku de machibouke nee doushite namida nagareru no tsutaeyou to suru dake de aenaku naru ki ga shite hidarite wo sashinobete “daijoubu sa” to hohoenda hikari wo tobosu kimi yo migite no yukusaki ni kawaranai yume wo miru mitsumeatta me to me de kibou no sen wo tsunagu YUBIKIRI de kikoeta wasureta furi no ishi mou nido to furikaeri wa shinai hora kotoba ni wa naranai ikusen no arigatou mo ima futatabi deau wakare de musubu yo “sore ja ne mata” “sou da ne kitto” onaji sora miageta kizuna wa kirenai YUBIKIRI de hajimaru akiramekaketa michi nando demo koko kara dekakeyou hora kotoba ni wa dekinai fukiyouna sayounara wo ima yasashiku tsuyoku koyubi de musubi tabidatou mirai no tsuzuki e |-|Kanji= ねぇ　今日という日が来たことで 気づいた喜びがある 想いは通じてたんだね ねぇ　今日という日が来たことで 気づいた悲しみもある せつないくらい幸せ 引き出しのノートに　溢れ出す情熱を書きとめて 願いを込めた日々よ よろめきながらも確かに歩いて来た 君のかけたおまじないで　明日へと虹がかかる ユビキリではじまる　諦めかけた未知 もう一度　ここから出かけよう ほら言葉にはできない不器用なさよならを 今　優しく強く小指で結ぶよ ねぇ　どうしてうまく言えないの 誤魔化そうとしてばかり 心の奥で待ちぼうけ ねぇ　どうして涙流れるの 伝えようとするだけで 会えなくなる気がして 左手をさしのべて「大丈夫さ」と頬笑んだ 光を灯す君よ 右手の行く先に変わらない夢を見る 見つめあった目と目で　希望の線をつなぐ ユビキリで聞こえた　忘れたふりの意志 もう二度と　振り返りはしない ほら言葉にはならない　幾千のありがとうも 今　再び出会う別れで　結ぶよ 「それじゃね　また」 「そうだね　きっと」 同じ空見上げた絆は切れない ユビキリではじまる　諦めかけた未知 何度でも　ここから出かけよう ほら言葉にはできない不器用なさよならを 今　優しく強く小指で結び 旅立とう　未来の続きへ |-|English= Hey, the day has now come I have noticed that there is joy I understand that feeling Hey, the day has now come I have noticed that there is sadness There's a small pain of happiness Write down an overflowing passion in the note's drawer I wish that everyday will be loaded with wishes As I stagger through, the time has come to walk I will hang this good luck charm and take it to tomorrow's rainbow It begins with this pinky promise Let's get out of the path I had given up on once again Here, I say goodbye to the awkward words Now gently and strongly I will tie it onto my little finger Hey, why can you not say your skills You're simply trying to decieve The inner most part of your heart is waiting in vain Hey, why are your tears overflowing You just have to convey them I feel like we can't meet I will hold out my left hand and say "I'm okay" with a smile You are the light to my light Your right hands destination Doesn't change when it sees a dream As we look eye to eye Hope's line connects Hear this pinky promise and connect hope's line Then you will never look back again See, don't resist your words and your thousands of thank you Now, farewell we'll part and meet by chance with this tie "Well then, see you" "Sure, definitely" If we look up at the same sky, our bond will not be broken It begins with this pinky promise Let's get out of the path I had given up on once again Here, I say goodbye to the awkward words Now gently and strongly I will tie it onto my little finger We depart to continue on to the future Category:Sakura Gakuin Lyrics Category:Lyrics